1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining misalignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When shooting stereo video to view as a 3D image, it is common practice to shoot this footage using two cameras. In order to ensure that the footage is captured correctly, the cameras should have a similar level of zoom and minimal vertical parallax. Also, the misalignment of roll of the cameras should be minimal.
Normally, this would be corrected, where possible by a camera operator. Usually misalignment between the two cameras does not manifest itself as any one of the above errors, but is usually a combination of two or more misalignments. This makes it difficult for a camera operator to establish and correct the misalignment. Moreover, it is important that such errors are corrected quickly and accurately, particularly for live video footage.
It is an aim of embodiments of the present invention to address this issue.